


Maquillaje

by neozet



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Ellsworld, F/F, Makeup
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neozet/pseuds/neozet
Summary: Ell miro frente a sí el conjunto de pequeños francos y estuches llenos de cremas y polvos multicolores, realmente no era una chica que gustara mucho del maquillaje pero últimamente había tendió una cierta curiosidad por usarlo.





	Maquillaje

Ell miro frente a sí el conjunto de pequeños francos y estuches llenos de cremas y polvos multicolores, realmente no era una chica que gustara mucho del maquillaje pero últimamente había tendió una cierta curiosidad por el y aquello fue lo que la había llevado a encontrarse sentada frente al tocador de Matilda, soltó un largo suspiro mientras tomaba uno de aquellos pequeños frascos al azar, bueno, lucia como una crema así que debería ser fácil de aplicar pensó mientras destapaba el frasco. 

Una hora más tarde se dio cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba, perdió la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que tuvo que quitarse todo aquel maquillaje, tal vez debió haber esperado a Matilda y pedirle que la maquillara pero definitivamente aquello sonaba como una pésima idea, lo último que quería era volver a ser arrastrada a un salón de belleza y pasar horas acompañando a su amiga yendo de tienda en tienda en una sesión de compras sin fin. Realizo un mohín frente al espejo y no puedo evitar reír un poco, realmente no lucia como ella misma, guiño un ojo a su reflejo coqueteando con ella misma, no había hecho tan mal trabajo para ser la primera vez que intentaba maquillarse por sí misma, había soltado su cabello y tal vez había usado un labial de un rojo demasiado brillante pero que en su opinión lucían bien en ella, examino el resto de su rostro había abandonado sus intentos de aplicarse la sombra y el rímel, realmente no entendía como Matilda hacia ver tan fácil aplicar aquello, aunque a su parecer había logrado aplicar correctamente el delineador y en cuanto al resto de su cara, tal vez no debió usar tanto de aquel polvo que había dejado su rostro demasiado pálido; pese a eso se levantó del tocador sintiéndose un poco más linda de cómo había entrado. 

Bajo las escaleras de dos en dos, simplemente se sentía de suficiente buen humor para salir a pasear un rato y de todas formas era un lindo día como para desperdiciarlo encerrada en casa; se detuvo frente a la puerta de su hogar tomando un respiro de aire fresco, hasta que una estridente risa interrumpió su pequeño momento de relajación. 

-Ellana. 

Su vecina se encontraba frente a su casa con un par de bolsas riéndose de ella mientras le señalaba. 

-El circo se fue hace un par de días pero creo que no estaban contratando payasos. 

Decir que se sintió ofendida ante la declaración sería decir poco, aun así, la idea de que su maquillaje luciera tan terrible como su vecina lo describía le estaba haciendo reconsiderar seriamente entrar a la casa e ir a lavar su rostro hasta que quitara todo rastro del maquillaje. 

-¡¿No es como si tu pudieras hacerlo mejor?! –reto a la española que había dejado de reír y solo le miraba con una expresión seria que no podría definir, hubiera preferido que se encontrara molesta o algo similar y no actuara con aquella actitud que le parecía tan impredecible.  

Ell solo pudo ver como Ellana comenzaba a caminar a su propia casa haciendo el ademan de que le siguiera, sin embargo permaneció parada en el mismo sitio sin saber si debía ir tras la morena o regresar a su casa. 

-¡¿Vas a venir o no?! –pregunto la española con una nota de fastidio en su voz mientras mira atrás esperando a que su vecina la siguiera, miro como la otra chica pareció dudar un momento antes comenzar a seguirla, bajo otras circunstancia no permitiría que Ell entrara a su casa pero no podía rechazar un reto y además estaba aburrida. 

Una vez dentro de la casa la chica de sudadera se mantuvo en la entrada con las manos dentro de la bolsa de su sudadera, no era la primera vez que entraba en aquella casa, aunque nunca lo hizo en presencia de su rival, usualmente era Joan quien la invitaba a pasar cuando tocaba a la puerta en busca de su gato que había desarrollado una fijación por colarse en aquella casa, quizás porque Joan gustaba de alimentarlo con golosinas y eso resolvía el misterio del porque el felino se encontraba tan gordo y feliz a pesar de que ya ni siquiera se dignaba en tocar su plato de comida. Miro a su alrededor con cautela percatándose casi del inmediato de la ausencia de la otras dos habitantes de la casa, no pudo evitar la sensación nerviosa que recorrió su cuerpo, esta posiblemente fuera la primera que se encontraba completamente a solas con su vecina y rival, realmente no se atrevía a ir más allá de la entrada aunque a Ellana no parecía importarle demasiado su presencia en el sitio ya que la había dejado sola mientras se dirigía a la cocina a dejar las bolsas con lo que fuera que hubiera comprado. 

Finalmente se animó a explorar un poco más el lugar ante la ausencia de su anfitriona que estaba tardando demasiado en volver.

Los colores de la sala eran un poco más oscuros que los de su propio hogar y sin embargo el sitio parecía bastante bien iluminado, le parecía un poco decepcionante no encontrar alguna consola en el lugar, pero tenía que reconocer la gran colección de películas que tenían sus vecinas, aunque la mayoría de aquellas cintas parecían ser musicales, río por lo bajo preguntándose cuál de las tres chicas seria la amante de los musicales. 

-¿Terminaste de husmear?  

La voz detrás de la castaña le hizo pegar un pequeño salto de sorpresa al verse descubierta. 

-Si… digo… no estaba husmeando, solo quería ver las películas. 

Ellana solo rodó los ojos ante aquella respuesta que hizo poco para convencerla pero decidió dejar el tema de lado. 

-No es que hubieras roto algo, en fin, vamos arriba –dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar rumbo a su habitación. 

-¿Arriba?  

-No esperabas que te maquillara aquí ¿cierto? –Ell permaneció en silencio agotando la paciencia de la otra chica que tallo el puente de su nariz con un gesto de fastidio –. Vienes o puedes irte, sabes dónde está la puerta.  

-Voy, voy, solo que… eh, ya sabes, esto se siente un poco raro. 

-Solo hagamos esto antes de que me arrepienta, ¿sí? Empiezo a considerar seriamente que hubiera sido más divertido verte pasear viéndote así –dijo la chica señalando el espejo que colgaba detrás del sofá. 

-¡Hey! Para ser mi primer intento luce bien. 

-Por supuesto, luciría maravilloso si tuvieras seis años.

Aquella fue la última burla que lanzo Ellana antes de dirigirse a las escalera que conducían al piso superior dejando a la británica sin otra opción más que seguirla, Ell tenía que reconocer que aquel había sido el mayor tiempo que ambas habían pasado juntas sin que la situación se convirtiera en una pelea, algunas veces la castaña no podía evitar preguntarse de donde de donde había nacido aquel rechazo que tenía Ellana por su persona, aunque no fuera algo que admitiera abiertamente realmente había intentado agradarle a Ellana cuando recién ella y sus amigas se habían mudado a la casa de al lado, aunque pronto se dio cuenta que aquellos intentos por agradarle no hacían más que provocar el descontento de la española por su persona, finalmente eso fue lo que llevo aquella relación entre ambas a su estado actual, en donde ambas discutirían y pelearían por la más mínima tontería, incluso arrastrando a sus respectivas amigas a aquella rivalidad.

Se mantuvo al final de las escalera viendo el contoneo del cuerpo de la española mientras subía los escalones, Ellana tenía un andar elegante mientras que su pantalón se ajustaba demasiado a su cuerpo contorneando sus piernas y su cadera, Ell no pudo tragar saliva y desviar la mirada sonrojada, reprendiéndose a sí misma por sus propios pensamientos mientras se apuraba en darle alcance a Ellana.

-Siéntate ahí –índico Ellana mientras señalaba el pequeño taburete a juego con el tocador.

Con algo de indecisión Ell se dirigió al lugar señalado, no podía evitar mover sus dedos con algo de nerviosismo mientras observaba su propio reflejo en el espejo del tocador, percatándose que tal vez no lucia tan lindad como había pensado en un principio.

-Y… ¿no tengo que lavar mi cara primero o algo? –pregunto un tanto insegura recibiendo un risa divertida por parte de su acompañante.

-Realmente creí que estabas bromeando cuando dijiste que fue tu primer intento de maquillarte.

-Sí, bueno, realmente nunca me llamo mucho la atención hacerlo antes.

-Puedo preguntar a que se debo ese repentino cambio de opinión.

Ell permaneció en silencio considerando su respuesta, por una parte tenía la constante insistencia de Matilda porque le dejara maquillarla debido a que era un caso perdido intentarlo con Tamara y por otra, bueno, la otra razón era un tanto más embarazosa de admitir, simplemente se había encontrado que realmente le gustaba ver como Matilda y sus vecinas lucían lindas con el maquillaje y había deseado imitarlas aunque fuese una vez.

-Eh, eso, creo que quería probar un look diferente.

-Supongo que eso explica el cabello suelto también, puedes tomar una de la ligas de ahí, necesito que quites el cabello de tu cara –comento la chica mientras empapaba de desmaquillante un pequeño algodón redondeado.

-Bien, ya está, ¿y ahora?

-Cierra los ojos.

-¿Eh? ¿Bien? –dijo Ell un tanto insegura, realmente encontrarse en aquella situación no era lo que había esperado cuando decidió intentar maquillarse, pero aun así decidió acatar la orden, la castaña dio un pequeño salto cuando sintió el algodón frió sobre sus ojos –. ¿Para qué es esto?

Ellana solo rodó los ojos ante la pregunta, que estuviera aburrida no quería decir que quisiera pasar el rato hablando con Ell.

-Primero tienes que desmaquillar los ojos y luego seguir con el resto del rostro  para terminar con los labios.

-Es mucho trabajo, ¿realmente tienes que hacer todo esto siempre que te maquillas?

-Te acostumbras después de un tiempo, además no es muy buena idea irte a dormir con el maquillaje puesto.

Las chicas permanecieron en silencio después de eso, posiblemente aquel fuera el mayor tiempo que ambas hubieran compartido juntas y sorprendentemente se encontraban disfrutando del momento, Ell tenía que admitir que era bastante agradable las pequeñas caricias que recibía mientras Ellana se encargaba de quitar todo el maquillaje de su rostro.

-Bien, está listo –anuncio Ellana dejando a un lado de lado el frasquito rosa del tónico para hidratar.

Ell miro a su alrededor un tanto confundida, había perdido la noción del tiempo disfrutando de aquella sesión de desmaquillaje y no puedo evitar imitar la misma sonrisa que Ellana tenía en su rostro, esa era la primera vez que veía a su vecina sonreír de aquel modo, realmente le gustaría ver más seguido aquella expresión en el rostro de Ellana.

-¿Qué? –pregunto Ellana sintiéndose un poco incómoda por la forma en que Ell permanecía observándola.

-Creo que luces linda sonriendo –respondió percatándose a los pocos segundos de lo que había dicho sin querer.

Ellana se llevó una mano al rostro intentando ocultar su sonrojo, no había esperado recibir un alago tan repentino.

-Gra… Nada, solo… solo ve al baño y enjuaga tu rostro, mientras más rápido terminemos con esto más rápido te vas de aquí –murmuro la española señalando la puerta sin muchas ganas de querer ver a la otra chica a la cara, realmente necesitaba un momento a solas.

Ell no lo se lo pensó dos veces en hacer lo que le indicaba la otra chica y salir rápidamente del lugar cerrando la puerta tras de sí, se recargo contra la puerta de la habitación mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba acelerado, realmente no había esperado ver aquella faceta tímida de Ellana pero sin duda le pareció bastante adorable, sacudió su cabeza en busca de borrar aquellos pensamientos de su mente y comenzó a caminar rumba a donde se encontraba el baño, era una suerte que todas las casas se encontraran distribuidas de la misma forma.

Cuando Ell regreso a la habitación encontró a Ellana sentada sobre la cama mirándole con un gesto de enfado, sin duda debió imaginarse que aquella linda actitud no duraría demasiado en la otra chica.

-Terminemos con esto para que puedas largarte de mi casa.

“Fue lindo mientras duro”, pensó Ell para sí mientras volvía a su asiento con una sonrisa resignada.

-¿Y con que vamos a empezar? –pregunto en un intento de buscar dialogo con la morena que le miraba con una expresión seria que la ponía un tanto nerviosa.

-Con una base y luego algo de corrector –fue la escueta respuesta que recibió Ell ante su pregunta.

Le resultaba obvio que Ellana no tenía intenciones de hablar demasiado pero aun así quería intentar sacarle dialogo a la chica, después de todo era la primera vez que ambas permanecían tanto tiempo sin pelear entre ellas y sacar rivalidades de la nada.

-Ellana.

-Uhm –la chica mascullo con distracción mientras intentaba encontrar la combinación correcta de color para la base, no entendía porque la repentina insistencia de la otra por verse tan interesada en hablar.

-¿Quién te enseño a maquillarte?

-Eso… creo que fue más prueba y error, Martha y yo solíamos maquillarnos cuando estábamos en secundaria y era divertido maquillar a Joan.

Ambas continuaron hablando sobre demás frivolidades, haciendo más ligero el paso del tiempo.

-Creo que con esto terminamos –anuncio Ellana dando un paso atrás.

-¿Tan rápido?

-Bueno, nos llevamos casi una hora en esto –comento Ellana mirando el reloj que colgaba de una de las paredes.

Ell decidió mirar al espejo y admirar el resultado, definitivamente la chica que se encontraba devolviéndole la mirada no parecía ser ella. Sus labios tenían un ligero color rosa que hacía que el color luciera de un tono natural en sus labios, mientras que su rostro lucia aterciopelado y sus ojos lucían mucho más llamativos.

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! –grito emocionada, arrastrando a la española en medio de aquel ataque emoción, mientras la abrazaba levantándola del suelo.

-¡Ell! ¡Suéltame! –exclamo Ellana tratando de forcejear con la chica de la sudadera en un intento de librase de aquel incomodo abrazo sorprendiéndose de la fuerza que la británica.

Finalmente Ell detuvo su festejo sin soltar a la otra chica que había dejado de luchar intentando zafarse de su abrazo, miro a Ellana entre sus brazos cuando una idea atravesó su mente, posiblemente aquel sería el único momento que podría hacer aquello porque dudaba que Ellana le diera otra oportunidad de acercarse a ella de esa forma. Cerró los ojos y se inclinó sobre Ellana juntando sus labios con los suyos separándose casi de inmediato a la espera del golpe que seguramente recibiría por su atrevimiento.

Uno, dos, tres… Ell contó mentalmente hasta llegar a diez percatándose para su sorpresa y alegría de la ausencia de respuesta por parte de Ellana por lo que finalmente decidió abrir los ojos y mirar a la otra chica, que al igual que ella anteriormente había cerrado los ojos mientras que un intenso sonrojo invadía su rostro, así que tomando un poco más de valor la chica de sudadera procedió a volver a besar a la otra, tomándose su tiempo en hacer mucho más suave aquel contacto moviendo con discreción sus brazos a la cintura de la española, sintiendo como su cuerpo se relajaba mientras se dejaba llevar por el momento.

Cuando se separaron buscando recuperar el aliento ninguna se atrevía a mirar a la cara a la otra, demasiado aturdidas por la situación en que se encontraban en aquellos momentos, fue Ell quien movida por la curiosidad decidió tratar de averiguar qué tan lejos podría llegar la situación.

Empujo con suavidad a Ellana contra el tocador que pareció captar la idea y se sentó sobre el mueble sin prestar demasiada atención a los objetos que caían al suelo, mientras llevaba una de sus manos tras la cabeza de Ell en un beso mucho más exigente que el ultimo que habían compartido, Ellana no puedo evitar degustar el sabor afrutado del labial que había usado, temblando ligeramente ante el toque inexperto de la otra chica entre sus piernas que acariciaba con suavidad su muslos, no quería pensar mucho en la situación, ni pensar en porque se estaba dejando llevar tan sumisamente, nunca había tenido interés en su vida por experimentar con otras mujeres pero Ell podía ser una pequeña excepción, pensó para sí mientras deslizaba sus manos por la sudadera de la británica que se separa un poco cuando entendió que trataba de quitarle su sudadera, con torpeza y un poco de forcejeo Ell finalmente logro deshacerse de la prenda con una risa nerviosa.

-¿Puedo? –pregunto Ell llevando sus manos temblorosas a la camisa de Ellana pidiendo su aprobación para deshacerse de los botones de su camisa.

Con un asentimiento la chica le dio su aprobación, poco a poco los botones se apartaron de su camino permitiéndole deshacerse de la camisa verde de la chica dejándole únicamente con aquel top blanco que solía sobresalir de entre su camisa, se detuvo admirando el cuerpo de la otra percatándose como sus pezones se marcaban por debajo de la prenda, trago saliva antes de comenzar a besar el cuello de Ellana dejando a su paso besos rosas que permanecían marcados sobre aquella piel morena, su mano se deslizo con discreción por debajo del top blanco sin atreverse a quitar la prenda de su camino; soltó un sonido de sorpresa cuando sintió como los botones de su pantalón se abrieron y las manos de Ellana comenzaban a deslizar la prenda.

-¡Ellana! ¡Regresamos!

Ambas chicas se detuvieron con una mira de pánico en sus rostros, la voz de Martha desde la planta baja apareció interrumpiendo el momento, antes de que el sonido de pasos subiendo por las escaleras provocara que Ellana empujara a Ell y se lanzara a la puerta a colocar el seguro.

-Elli –la voz cantarina de Joan llego desde el otro lado de la puerta, antes de que la manija se moviera ante el intento de la chica por pasar a la habitación –. ¿Ellana? ¿Estás bien? –Joan sonaba preocupada y extrañada por encontrar la puerta de su amiga bloqueada.

-Estoy bien, solo déjame… –Ellana miro a su alrededor buscando encontrar una excusa – estoy cambiándome –dijo mientras se apuraba a recoger su camisa del suelo y colocársela.

Miro a Ell que empezaba a levantarse del suelo.

-Ventana, sal por la ventana –señalo Ellana, que comenzó a empujar a la chica en rumbo al sitio señalado.

Con un suspiro de alivio Ellana vio a Ell desaparecer por la ventana antes de abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres Joan? –pregunto a la chica antes de que el ruido seco de algo cayendo las interrumpiera, Ellana no pudo evitar cubrir su rostro maldiciendo su suerte mientras Joan se apuraba a asomarse por la ventana.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh... si, bien, esta es la primera vez que escribo yuri y si alguien tiene algún consejo para mejorarlo se los agradecería.
> 
> Bueno, por extraño que resulte se me ocurrió esto mientras escuchaba la canción Maquillaje de Mecano, raro lo sé.
> 
> Se... no estoy segura si alguna vez vuelva a intentarlos.


End file.
